


It Was Only Just a Dream

by Iflyinmydreams (orphan_account)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Death, Family, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Iflyinmydreams
Summary: Requested work from a friend based on the song.





	It Was Only Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiaChase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/gifts).

“There you are,” Light said as he pushed the door open to their back porch, coffee in hand. Offering a mug to L, he embraced him from behind with his free hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” L replied, tilting his head up to receive his morning kiss to the forehead.

“What are you doing out here?” Light asked as he held L and sipped his coffee.

“It's a beautiful morning. I wanted to hear the birds sing.”

It really was a beautiful morning, L was not wrong. The spring was in full swing complete with blossoming trees and bushes, all kinds of animals scurrying and flying about, and the nicest cool breeze to cut through the warmth of the sun. Both men admired the scene unfolding in their back yard for a moment longer. They didn't get many quiet moments alone anymore. Not unless they hired a babysitter, and that was always such a hassle. It wasn’t until the baby monitor alerted them with the quiet cries of their new baby that they decided to walk back inside.

She needed to be changed and fed, L knew. With a tired sigh, he handed his cup back to his husband and made his way inside. Two weeks post partum and L still loathed going up and down the stairs. Female Omega’s had it easier, in his opinion. They seemed to bounce back from giving birth much faster than male Omega’s. Everything was still sore as hell and despite getting decent sleep most nights, he was still exhausted. His chest ached, heavy with milk, and his emotions were all over the map. He thanked God for his patient husband, and smiled as he opened the nursery door. All those aches and pains subsided with just one look at his beautiful baby girl. She cooed at him and smiled back when he lifted her. Her scent filled his lungs and eased his worries. She was perfect. There was no hell he wouldn't go through for his baby girl.

He laid her on the fuzzy pink changing table and tickled her belly as he changed her diaper. Once she was clean, he unbuttoned his shirt and lifted her to his nipple. Learning to breast feed was fucking hard. It was like some kind of magic spell had to be cast at the exact moment the planets aligned while you spun on one foot. No, that would be easier. But with two weeks of practice, he'd pretty much become an old pro. Besides, he wanted to be a skinny dad with a fat baby, and the only way to accomplish that was to feed her constantly. She was a good eater too.

His weight bothered him considerably. It didn't bother Light a bit, and he made that abundantly clear. L didn't think he'd gain quite so much weight with the baby, but what was he really expecting with a diet that pretty much consisted of cake, cookies, and ice cream? “Yes, baby girl, that’s it. Suck the fat off daddy,” he joked quietly as she fed. He'd already lost 10lbs, but that number seemed dismal when he considered he had another 90lbs to go.

“How's our little princess doing?” Light asked as he peeked in the doorway, smile wide as he took in the beauty of the moment before him.

“She’s almost done feeding. Do you want to burp her?”

“I guess but the last time I did this she threw up all over me.”

“I know, it was hilarious.”

“I'm glad I can be your source of entertainment,” Light smirked with a kiss as he reached for his daughter. “Are you going to nap or are you up for the day?”

“I might nap. Care to join me?”

“Sure,” Light patted and softly bounced his little girl on his shoulder. They both knew she'd fall right back asleep after a good meal, it was guaranteed.

L's heart felt so full as he watched his adoring husband hold their child. He was such a good father, and she looked just like him. L was glad; in his opinion, Light was the far more attractive one of the two of them.

As predicted, she puked up on Light's shirt and it ran down his back. He grimaced and L laughed. Handing the baby back to L, Light pulled his shirt off and headed to the laundry room while L cleaned up their sleepy baby. With a kiss to her sweet face, L smiled and breathed her in again, “I love you, Tori. Sweet dreams, my angel.”

They met again in the bedroom, and as L undressed, Light wrapped his arms around his husband, “Baby, did you lose more weight? You look great,” he said as he kissed him.

It was sweet, but it was probably a lie. No, L hadn't lost anymore weight. He smiled into the kiss anyway, laughing as his husband's roaming hands settled on his gelatinous ass and squeezed. “Are you trying to get into my pants?”

“You’re not wearing any pants,” Light said as he walked them toward the bed.

L laughed; that was true. It boggled his mind to see and feel and know how attractive his husband found him. What he didn't get was _why._ Light could’ve had a harem of Omega’s if he wanted, but he settled for one scraggly, less than ideal mate with bad posture who was now considerably obese.

If you were to ask Light, however, he'd tell you he struck gold with L. There was no one more brilliant, more bold, more interesting than his husband. L was unusually stunning, like a work of art you didn't understand at first, but as you continued to look, the beauty enveloped you. His fathomless dark grey eyes absorbed you, and his black hair contrasted perfectly against his porcelain skin. He wasn’t superficially pretty, no, he was so much more, and sometimes Light felt that he was endless.

As L reclined onto the bed, feeling the familiar wetness between his legs indicating he was ready for sex, Light crawled over him and lathed his body in kisses. There wasn't a place his tongue didn't touch, it seemed, and L groaned beneath him as Light lapped at his ear and whispered sweet nothing’s.  
Finally, finally Light entered him, rocking them both slowly, hips flush together as Light’s fingers entwined with L's. He was in no rush, and L wasn't in heat. This wasn't sex to get pregnant or sex out of boredom. It wasn't sex for sex’ sake, no. It was love. It was bonding. It was everything.

“I love you so much,” Light panted out between kisses.

“I love you too,” L whispered back, eyes locked with Light, lost in the love his husband lavished upon him. For a moment he forgot he was fat. He forgot he was worried about his weight and self conscious and sad. He forgot he was tired and aching and emotional. All he knew for sure was he belonged right here with Light forever.

Light rocked them both to completion, their hands squeezing together as eyes clenched shut and they desperately tried not to wake the baby. Light lifted off L and grabbed a towel from the bathroom. Returning, he gently cleaned his husband off and climbed into the bed, holding him close under the covers. Light breathed in his husband's sweet, perfect scent as he closed his eyes. “I want more babies,” he mumbled into L's hair.

“Me too,” L said as he nuzzled his husband's strong arms and gave in to sweet sleep.

When Light woke, he was alone. It was cold in the room and dark and not at all like the beautiful dream he was having. Tears filled his eyes as the pain returned and he remembered everything in this painful reality.

Getting up, he forced himself into clothes. It took everything he had to brush his teeth and put on deodorant. He was sporting a 5 day shadow, but couldn’t find it in himself to shave. _L would hate this,_ he thought. His husband always liked him clean shaven and smooth. No stubble for him.

Somehow Light managed to pile himself into the car and put it in drive. His mind was so foggy that he wouldn't even remember the trip to the hospital. It was automatic, this part of his daily routine. He could be a zombie wandering the halls until he found his husband's room.

Machines did everything for L. They breathed for him, they fed him, they removed his waste. If only they could wake him up again. Despite the doctor's asking as politely as they knew how, Light refused to pull the plug. They didn't understand- how could they? L was still in there, he knew he was. He knew it because they were together again in his dreams. They were together and happy and their daughter was still alive.

It was hard enough living through losing her. Light couldn't let go of L. As was his usual routine, Light held L's hand and smiled through the impossible sadness, wiping his wet face. “You’d love how skinny you are now, though, I don't think you'd like how you got that way,” he tried to joke and cheer himself up. Unsuccessful, he changed the subject, “I visited Tori’s grave yesterday. Brought her new flowers. I asked the grounds keeper _again_ to please keep the apples clear from her grave but he just doesn't listen. I realize I chose a spot under an apple tree so it's to be expected, but honestly how can he think it's ok to let rotting fruit just sit there like that?” He complained to L as though it were the most important problem he currently faced. Oh, how he wished that were true. With a shuddering breath, he wiped the long hair from L's face. “Forgive me, baby.”

It was time. He nodded to the staff standing behind the glass door and they walked in slowly, respectfully mournful. They'd gotten to know the sad man over the past several months. He was kind and polite despite his pain, and he never missed a visit. It had taken him some time to draw the necessary conclusion, but he got there. One by one they turned off the machines until all the beeping stopped and L took his last breath.

Light didn't cry anymore. He made his way home with a numbness, not remembering how he got there. He found himself inside, opening his medicine cabinet. With the bottle of pills in hand, he made his way upstairs. He'd be with L soon, he thought. He'd go to the place where they both were always so happy. As he laid in bed and pulled the covers over his cold shoulders, he smiled. After all, this world was only just a dream…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this horrifically sad piece. Did the ending surprise you at all?


End file.
